Surprises a Year After Aiden's death
by Evans12
Summary: Reposted after making some changes to the story. What if Danny had a secret dating back to when Aiden was around? And nobody knew what it was? take a look at what everybody elses learns from one visit from an old friends father. Rating could change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of The CSI character's in this story or the show. I own Charles Burn and Jacob Messer.

Surprises a year after Aiden's death

Danny had been dealing with Aiden's death ever since they identified her body that day. He wasn't just dealing with her he was dealing with the fact that she promised never to leave him especially after she gave birth to their son Jacob Charles Aidan Burn Messer, his pride and joy, the only thing left of Aiden that he has. Her father was the one that they decided was going to look after the little boy for them and he had no problem with that, Danny was there whenever his son needed him. For the entire month after her death Danny had Jacob at his house in his bed with him every night just watching him sleep and comforting him when he woke up crying.

Nobody in the entire Lab knew about that little bundle that Danny and Aiden had together, it wasn't as if they were dating they just use to comfort one another and when Aiden did get pregnant her and Danny discussed the options of having the baby or aborting and they both decided that they wanted to have the child and raise it. When they went and told her father he was speechless, his baby girl was going to have a baby, he didn't care that she wasn't married he was just happy that she was having the child with someone she cared about and who cared for her to. It also helped that her father approved of Danny since the first time he saw him make his little girl smile after a hard day of work.

The way that the Lab found out about the little boy was when he was eleven months old, her father Charles had to go to the hospital for a check-up and he didn't want to take Jacob with him so he came to the Lab to drop the little boy off with his father.

"Danny, I know its short notice but I have a doctor's appointment and it doesn't feel right bringing Jake along with me" (Charles Burn)

"It's alright Charles I'll take him, how long do you figure your going to be?" (Danny)

"A couple of hours, I want to do a few things after the doctors before I pick Jake up is that okay?"(Charles)

"Yeah no problem" (Danny).

Then off his '_father-in-law_' as he liked to refer to him as left the building he looked down at the little boy standing in front of him looking straight up into his daddy's eyes with love.

Danny wasn't paying any attention to the fact that everybody from the team was coming towards him. But the second Jacob heard somebody clear their throat from behind him, his son was right behind his legs hiding from the strange new people.

"Relax buddy, everything's okay" (Danny)

"Who's the kid, Danny?" (Stella)

"Yeah who's the kid?" (Don)

"What kid?" (Danny)

"The one behind your legs" (Lindsay)

"And did I see Charles Burn a little while ago?" (Mac)

"He just wanted to stop by to see how I was doing and asked me to do him a favour" (Danny)

"What kind of favour?" (Mac)

"He asked me if I could look after this little guy for him" (Danny)

"Really and who might this be?" (Stella)

"Aiden's son" (Danny)

"What Aid had a kid no way, how old?" (Don)

"Yeah how old and why didn't we know about him Danny?" (Stella)

"What's his name?" (Lindsay)

"And the bigger question whose the father?" (Mac)

"Okay one at a time, he's eleven months old he turns one next month on the sixteenth, Aid didn't want anybody to know. His names Jacob Charles Aidan and the answer to the last question he's mine" (Danny)

"You and Aiden had a kid together?" (Don)

"Yeah, we did it's nothing big" (Danny)

"Danny, somebody actually tamed you" (Stella)

"Well yeah" (Danny)

"I guess I was right when I said '_love_' could happen to you Danny" (Mac)

"Yeah you were right, Mac" (Danny)

"So why didn't you tell us about him after Aiden's death? It would have explained why we didn't see you that much at her funeral" (Hawkes)

"It just didn't feel right, I just lost the love of my life and the mother of my child. My son just lost his mother and I needed to be there to take care of him. Also Aid's dad is the one who takes care of Jake, we thought it would be best if her dad watched him until we were both secure enough in our jobs to take him off his hands, Charles loves taking care of this little guy" (Danny)

"I can only imagine can we meet him?" (Lindsay)

"He's kind of shy" (Danny)

"In that case maybe later?" (Stella)

"Later sounds good, I think he needs his diaper changed" (Danny)

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever hear Messer say '_diaper change_' ever in my life, then again I never thought he would ever score with Aiden but he did" (Don)

"Come on Flack, Danny's really changed since Aiden's death he's a better man now" (Stella)

"At least now he is" (Hawkes)

"Thanks I think" (Danny).

Before anyone could respond Danny was bending down to scoop up his little boy and taking him to the washroom to change his diaper.

Everybody in the lab had a new found respect for Danny; he was doing one of the toughest things in the entire lab, raising a little boy with help only from his dead girlfriend's father. If bets were made on Danny and Aiden getting together Stella probably would have won, but nobody ever would have thought that those two would have had a child together. It just blew everybody's mind that those two had managed to have a child together and keep it a secret especially Danny who couldn't keep anything from them. Since Aiden's death he kept remembering that line she told him when she was going out on that date with Lily '_Whoa there Messer…you're cute, but I'm way out of your league_', for him that was the start of their relationship. Nobody knew when Danny and Aiden would have been together but they weren't going to ask him about it, they just enjoyed watching him with his son. Stella came in to see how Danny was doing when she saw him resting on the couch with his little boy on the floor in front of him playing with some toys. So she decided to leave the two alone and come back later to meet Danny's little guy to top it off, Stella still couldn't believe that Danny Messer had a kid and one as cute as Jake. Just looking at the little boy, Stella could see the love in Danny's eyes, the same love she saw when he found out that Aiden was dead. A little while later Mac came by to check on them when he too saw them sitting together on the couch in the break room, while Danny was reading his son a story.

It was hard for all of them to deny that since finding out about Danny's son the entire lab, has noticed a complete change in his personality. He had stopped flirting with all the pretty women he's seen and has stopped going out to the bar with Flack. Lindsay was a bit hesitant about approaching Danny since finding out that he has a son, it makes her think that Danny's trip to Montana to see her was a mistake.

"Hi…is it alright for me to come in?" (Lindsay)

"Yeah, just keep it down. The little guy is sleeping" (Danny)

"He looks so peaceful" (Lindsay)

"Yeah he does, what can I do for you Montana?" (Danny)

"I was just wondering, was your trip to see me really about me or just your way of forgetting your responsibilities?" (Lindsay)

"WHAT THE HELL LINDSAY…get out of here, I'd never neglect my son, never" (Danny)

"Sorry Danny, it was just that you came all the way to Montana to see me and you completely forgot about your son" (Lindsay)

"Leave Lindsay, I don't want to talk to you right now" (Danny)

"Fine" (Lindsay).

After she left the room Danny bent down and picked his little guy up off the couch and laid down with him on his chest. His whole world was almost complete all he was missing was Aiden.

Charles came back three hours after dropping off Jacob like he promised to and he had a gift for his grandson and Danny. When he found out they were in the break room he slowed down when he saw them sleeping on the couch together. So he decided that he would go and see how Mac is doing, since the last time they spoke.

"Mac is it alright if I come in?" (Charles Burn)

"Of course, come in Mr. Burn" (Mac)

"It's Charles" (Charles)

"Okay Charles. What can, I do for you?" (Mac)

"I was wondering how you've been doing since Aiden's death" (Charles)

"I've been alright, got a big shock earlier finding out that her and Danny had a baby" (Mac)

"I thought he told all of you about him after Aiden's death" (Charles)

"He never told us" (Mac)

"I see, but have you been introduced to him yet?" (Charles)

"No I went by earlier and the two of them were having a moment so I left them alone" (Mac)

"Very nice of you, but this little guy is too much like Aiden and he needs to meet people" (Charles)

"Do you like Danny, Charles?" (Mac)

"Yes, he treated my daughter right and he loves Jacob so much" (Charles)

"I see that are you afraid that Danny might get killed on the job?" (Mac)

"I worry about that but I know he tries his best to be careful and that's all I wish for" (Charles)

"That's what I wish for to, for him" (Mac)

"Well Mac, I have to go and collect my grandson and take him home for the night" (Charles)

"Maybe you should let Danny have him for the night, those two are having fun together" (Mac)

"I was thinking about that I was going to ask Jake what he wanted to do and I'm hoping he'll pick Danny" (Charles).

Normally Charles wouldn't leave a decision like that up to his grandson he'd usually pick it himself but as much as he'd rather take his grandson home, he knows Jacob is going to pick Danny over him. As much as he loves Danny like a son, he hates having him so involved with his grandson. He held back a tear as he entered the room as he saw father and son lying on the couch together just waking up.

"Hey, buddy" (Charles)

"Papa" (Jake)

"You ready to go home?" (Charles)

"Daddy home" (Jake)

"Not tonight, Jake. Daddy probably has to work early tomorrow morning" (Charles)

"Daddy, me home with you?" (Jake)

"It's up to Grandpa" (Danny)

"Papa?" (Jake)

"Fine, just for tonight" (Charles)

"Daddy, me staying with you" (Jake)

"I heard buddy, how about you go back to playing with your cars while I talk with Grandpa" (Danny)

"Okay" (Jake)

"You don't have to let him spend the night if you don't want him to Charles" (Danny)

"I know but…I just think he's going to be asking to stay with you permanently" (Charles)

"Relax Charles, I'm not going to hurt my son. I love him way too much to do anything to hurt him" (Danny)

"Then stay out of his life for right now Danny" (Charles)

"I'm not going to do that Charles, just like I never left Aiden. I'm not going to leave my son" (Danny)

"Danny, you can't take care of him by yourself" (Charles)

"Charles I'm not a kid, I'm a grown man" (Danny)

"Yeah one who decided not to raise his own son" (Charles)

"No what I have work to do, so if you don't mind" (Danny)

"What are you going to do with Jacob?" (Charles)

"He's going to help me" (Danny)

"You work in a lab with chemicals he can't help you" (Charles)

"I'm doing paperwork; he can help me with that" (Danny)

"DANNY, CHARLES, what is going on here? We're trying to work and all I hear are you two fighting" (Mac)

"Sorry Mac" (Charles)

"Yeah sorry, Mac. It wont happen again" (Danny)

"It better not, Danny go home and spend the rest of the day with your son" (Mac)

"Thanks Mac" (Danny)

"You're not helping him Mac" (Charles)

"Charles, it was his and Aiden's choice to have you raise their son. Since Aiden's death Danny has changed into a better man. Just look at him with Jacob, he truly loves that boy more than anything in this world" (Mac)

"I know that but I'm just so afraid that Jacob is going to lose the only other parent that he has and the worst part is I don't want to lose another child" (Charles)

"Of course since Jacob was born, you've gained a son, completely understandable that you don't want to see him get hurt. Trust him; he knows what he's doing" (Mac)

"Alright, tell him I'll pick up Jacob tomorrow" (Charles)

"Okay" (Mac).

Danny was surprised when Mac let him leave early especially when he had mounds of paperwork still to do. He was really changing they all were changing into better people with everything that has happened to them in the past year.

"Hey Mac, where's Danny off to in the middle of shift?" (Stella)

"I gave him the rest of the day off" (Mac)

"Why?" (Stella)

"To spend with his son" (Mac)

"That was nice of you Mac" (Stella)

"Thanks, Stella" (Mac); nothing more had to be said between those two. It was shocking for some of the civilians in the lab to see Danny walking out with this little boy in his arms. For them seeing that he is a father, it makes them realize they have to be a bit more thoughtful as they try to flirt with him.

Since the lab has found out about Jake, a huge weight has been removed from Danny's shoulders. Especially since the one girl that he wanted to tell before either one of them went any further into trying to have a relationship knew that he has another commitment. As he was buckling Jake into his car seat, Danny sensed somebody standing behind him and when he turned around he found Lindsay and Flack standing there.

"Hey guy's what's up?" (Danny)

"Nothing much, just wondering if you two wanted to join us for lunch?" (Don)

"I don't know, I'd have to ask the little man" (Danny)

"Then ask him" (Lindsay)

"Hey buddy, do you want to go get something to eat?" (Danny)

"Uh-huh" (Jake)

"Okay, then the two of us would be honored to join you two" (Danny)

"Great" (Lindsay).

So the four of them headed to a nice little restaurant a few blocks away from the lab.

Of course when they got into the restaurant and was seated Danny went ahead and introduced Jake to Don and Lindsay. He had to make sure that he wasn't going to have a problem being around them for the entire lunch.

"Jake" (Danny)

"Uh-huh?" (Jake)

"I would like you to meet Don and Lindsay" (Danny)

"He-ll-o, 'on and 'indsay" (Jake)

"Hi" (Lindsay)

"Hey" (Don)

The meal was going great until Jake accidentally split his juice all over himself and burst out screaming. Making everybody look at them while Danny, tried to calm his son down.

"Its okay buddy, you don't have to worry" (Danny)

"'ants 'et" (Jake)

"Don't worry buddy, it's not your fault" (Danny)

"Home" (Jake)

"Okay, will go home" (Danny)

'_wow Lindsay, it seems like Danny's done this before' 'yeah it does Don, he's such a natural with him'_

"Hey you guy's I'm sorry but I think it would probably be best if I get this little guy home" (Danny)

"No problem man, just take care of the little guy" (Don)

"Yeah Danny, just look after your son. We'll talk with you later" (Lindsay)

"Alright bye" (Danny)

"Bye" (Don)

"Bye Dan and Jake" (Lindsay).

Lindsay was a little upset with the fact that Jake didn't say '_bye_' to them, but she had to realize she's dealing with a very shy little boy, who just spilled juice on himself by accident.

By the time that Danny got Jake home, the little guy had calmed down quite a bit and was more at ease when he was in his own little environment. Danny just loved seeing his son, in his car and in his apartment it just felt right to him. Once they got into the apartment Jake went straight over to the picture that Danny had sitting on the coffee table of him, Aiden and Jake shortly after he was born. Danny loved seeing the way his son would light up at the sight of the picture, ever since that particular day that he has of just him and Aiden in the park during her pregnancy he has been thinking about getting a dog.

"Dada?" (Jake)

"Yeah buddy?" (Danny)

"Juice peas?" (Jake)

"Okay, but maybe we should change you first" (Danny)

"Okay" (Jake).

Danny loved the smile on his little boys face; it reminded him so much of Aiden that it just makes him burst out in laughter. After he finished changing his little boy's diaper and clothes, Danny then carried Jake back out to the kitchen and placed him on the counter while he got a Sippy cup out and poured some juice into it for him. Jake's face lit up at the sight of the sippy cup in his daddy's hand.

Instead of going home Charles decided to go visit his daughter's gravesite and let her know how her son is doing. '_Hi Aid, sweetheart. Jacob is doing great, he's turning more and more into you everyday. I would have brought him with me but I had to take him to the lab earlier today to get Danny to look after him while I went to the doctor's, now he's spending the night at Danny's. I know you loved him baby, but why did it have to be another law enforcement officer? I'm afraid that Jake is going to lose his other parent and I don't want to see that happen to him. He loves Danny way too much to lose him and he lost you way too soon into his small life. All I'm asking for is some kind of sign from you, telling me if it's time for Danny to take full custody of Jake, yet? Please just let me know if I should let the man you loved raise your son with me only sitting on the sideline helping him only when he asks for it. Just let me know with some kind of sign, please baby girl. That's all I'm asking of you_'. After leaving the cemetery Charles went to pick himself up some of his and Aiden's favourite take-out food.

Danny was having a blast at his house just playing with his son; to him it felt right to have Jake there it felt like Jake was home. As for Jake all he knows is that he loves his daddy more than anything in this world and he doesn't want to leave his side ever. Even though Jake isn't old enough to truly experience lose he knows his mommy's not coming back and all he wants to do is make sure that nothing happens to his daddy as long as he is around. The thought that Jake was over his mother's death wasn't a complete truth his little boy ended up waking during the middle of the night screaming out for his father.

"I'm here buddy, I'm here" (Danny)

"Dada" (Jake)

"Its okay, I'm here. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" (Danny)

"Uh huh" (Jake)

"Okay" (Danny).

He thought that Jake had gotten over his nightmares, guess he was wrong.

As for Mac he was at his home having a somewhat pleasant meal with Peyton, when he received a phone call from Stella. Even though Stella didn't know that Mac was dating or even involved with anyone since his attempt with Rose. Having someone call him in for a scene didn't bother Peyton until she found out that it was Stella who was calling him.

"Mac do you always have to go at her beck and call?" (Peyton)

"She's my partner and I'm on call so yeah I do" (Mac)

"But you promised me that tonight was just you and me" (Peyton)

"Well things change" (Mac)

"Why can't Sheldon, Lindsay or Danny, take it?" (Peyton)

"Sheldon is out of state for the weekend, Lindsay has tonight off and Danny is on but no ones going to call him" (Mac)

"Why won't anybody call him, Mac?" (Peyton)

"He's looking after his son, tonight" (Mac)

"Danny, has a son?" (Peyton)

"Yes he does and if you don't mind I have a scene to get to" (Mac)

"Fine" (Peyton).

Peyton may not be happy with the fact that Mac is with Stella, but she is shocked to learn that Daniel Messer is a father.

Stella never knew that her call to Mac was coming at an inconvenient time, he has yet to inform her that he gave the whole dating thing another shot after Rose. It was just that she needed a partner for this case and there aren't many people that she can call to come in. Since finding out that Danny is a father and caring for his son tonight he was out, Hawkes was out of town and Lindsay had the night off, that left her with Mac. Stella knew something was up with Mac, when he arrived at the scene and avoided looking at her.

"Mac, we cool?" (Stella)

"Yeah we're good, why?" (Mac)

"Cause you haven't looked at me one bit, since earlier today" (Stella)

"Oh…it's nothing Stella just have a lot on my mind" (Mac)

"Alright then" (Stella).

Stella only partially believed him, because he's her best friend and he wouldn't lie to her.

Danny wasn't big on leaving Jake alone in his bed while he went to the washroom but he wasn't going to wake up his son and take him with him. He left the bathroom door open while he was in there and heard his son start to whimper and was getting worried that Jake would waking up freaking out and fall of the bed looking for him. Sure enough Jake did wake up but he didn't leave the bed he just moved over to the spot where Danny was lying just a few seconds ago and started calling out for his daddy.

"DADA, DADA" (Jake)

"I'll be there in a second buddy I'm just finishing up in here" (Danny)

"DADA, DADA" (Jake).

As he said he was just finishing up all he had to do was wash his hands and then he was back in the room and bed with Jake crawling on top of him the second Danny was on his back on the bed.

"Better little guy?" (Danny)

"'Et-t-e-r" (Jake)

"Okay, let's get some sleep" (Danny)

"Kay" (Jake).

'_Just like your mother, buddy, just like her. Aiden I really miss you at times like these, normally I would picture you, me and Jake lying here together. Your missing out on so much when it comes to him, but that's alright I'll tell you about it every time I visit you or lie here thinking about you_'.

Flack was having a blast hanging out with Lindsay, he never thought that she'd every consider going out with him, as long as Danny is around. Yet eversince they learned that Danny has a son the whole atmosphere of the lab has changed, so has Lindsay's personality towards him. It was still a shock to Flack learning about a kid that his best friend had with one of their closest female friends. It wasn't as if he didn't mind the attention from Lindsay but he feels as if she is using him to make Danny think about whether or not he wants Lindsay in his life. Either way Flack is willing to be used by Lindsay even if it is to make his best friend jealous, but before he lets it go any further he figures seeing Danny would be the best course of action that he can possible take.

Two hours after his "_date_" with Lindsay he gave Danny a call to see if he was up and when Danny did answer the phone he sounded like he was sleeping. When Don said he'd talk with him tomorrow, Danny told him to come over and the two of them will watch the rest of the game since it was only eight thirty at night after all. Don felt like an idiot standing at his best friend's door not knowing whether he should knock on the door or use his key, so he chose to knock. Danny got to the door as quickly as he could considering the fact that Jake was in his room sleeping.

"Hey man, just be quiet when you enter Jake's sleeping" (Danny)

"Oh okay" (Don)

"So what brings you by here?" (Danny)

"It kind of involves Lindsay" (Don)

"What do you mean by that?" (Danny)

"She kind of asked me to go out" (Don)

"As in a date?" (Danny)

"Yeah, we just had drinks tonight and I thought it was just as friends but then she asked me afterwards if I wanted to catch a movie with her sometime" (Don)

"Wow, she's a cold one" (Danny)

"Yeah I know, I thought I'd talk with you first and trust me I never told her I had to talk with you. I just said I'd have to check my schedule" (Don)

"Smooth move man" (Danny)

"Yeah I know, are you cool with Lindsay and me dating?" (Don)

"Sort of, but personally I'd enjoy seeing her happy and if you can do that man be my guest" (Danny)

"Thanks man, how's the little guy doing?" (Don)

"He's alright" (Danny)

"I like that picture of you and Aid" (Don)

"Me too" (Danny)

"Is he really alright?" (Don)

"Kind of, he sort of woke up from a nightmare and I put him in the bed with me but he ended up waking up again freaking out, when I was in the washroom and that made me freak out" (Danny)

"Has he done that often?" (Don)

"For the first two months after Aiden's death he couldn't sleep only because he kept having nightmares it broke my heart seeing that little guy shake so much" (Danny)

"I bet" (Don).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review, if you would like more. the next chapter is how the two of them got together but I need feedback on whether or not to continue it.

the italics are conversations either towards Aiden while telling her what she's missing out on or between two people whispering or on the phone to one another.

I also know that eleven month olds can't really talk but for this story they can talk somewhat clearly.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: don't own anything, except the characters I created

Surprises a year after Aiden's death

Aiden's life before and during her pregnancy with Jacob Burn Messer

During the weeks after she told Danny, Aiden started to notice small change's in her eating, sleeping and working habits all thanks to junior. It wasn't really affecting her too much, she just had to make some simple little changes to accommodate for the pregnancy. Like cut back on her working hours and avoid drawing the really disgusting crime scenes at least for her stomach's sake and her morning sickness. A few people in the lab had started to get suspicious with how Aiden was acting and just brushed it off to one of two possibilities that she either finally got her self a man or was changing to make that relationship work or that she might have caught that flu-bug that was going around the lab.

She didn't mind some of the changes, except for her hormones and mood-swings because she was an absolute wreck. What didn't help her that much was the case at the diner Mac frequents because she had to cut back considerably on her coffee intake and on a lot of the delicious morning foods that she used to love snacking on and Danny knew how hard it was for her. He knew working right next to her or within a good proximity of her would help to keep her stomach from taking over and making her sick. That was something she really appreciated about Danny, his overwhelming compassion for her. It was that night when they went back to Danny's place that she noticed a major change in him and asked him about it.

"What's wrong babe?" (Aiden)

"Nothing, just thinking about something" (Danny)

"And what would that be Danny?" (Aiden)

"About how much I love you. Aid, I'm crazy about you and I know I haven't said this to you before but Aiden Burn, I am hopelessly and madlessly in love with you" (Danny)

"Ow Danny, you big idiot why say that to girl when she's all over the place?" (Aiden)

"Because it's true, I'm crazy about you and really do love you and after this diner case watching you fight back the desire to bring up I fell even more in love with you and just had to tell you, well…" (Danny)

"Well what? I'm just kidding I love you too Danny Messer" (Aiden). That in Aiden's mind was the second greatest day in her life, right next to finding out that she was pregnant.

Since that day she thought nothing could affect her until the call from her friend Regina came asking for help again, which she gave. Her good friend had been raped again and it was done more or less by the same guy and they knew it but they had no actual evidence to support it and that annoyed her so much. It took her to the point of almost tampering with evidence from her past rape case but she thought better of it. Yet still she knew she was going to be found out, so she spent that night with Danny talking about their baby.

"You thought of a name for the little one yet?" (Danny)

"Not really, have you? And we are not naming the baby Daniel junior" (Aiden)

"Never in a million years would I do that to our child" (Danny)

"Good, but have you thought of any?" (Aiden)

"Just a couple for a girl Emily or Melissa and a boy Michael or Andrew, you?" (Danny)

"None for a girl but I like Emily, what if we named the baby if it's a girl Emily Melissa?" (Aiden)

"Sounds great" (Danny)

"As for a boy I like Jacob and maybe Michael" (Aiden)

"Okay, at least we have a girl's named picked out but we still have plenty of time before we need to decide on a name for the little one" (Danny)

"So true, Danny" (Aiden)

"Aiden?" (Danny)

"Yes, Danny?" (Aiden)

"Move in with me" (Danny)

"What?" (Aiden)

"I just thought since we spend a lot of time here, that maybe you'd like to move in with me. I've got plenty of room, we can convert my spare bedroom into the baby's room…if you want" (Danny)

"Danny I'd love too, this is so amazing. I love you so much right now" (Aiden)

"I love you too babe and you baby. Mom, dad and you are going to be one big happy family" (Danny)

"And mommy loves both you and daddy so much" (Aiden). Just saying those words '_mommy_' and '_daddy_' made everything so much more really to her that she was having hers and her best friends baby and that they were going to be a family.

A couple days after that night Mac, had called Aiden into his office and questioned her about Regina Moore's case and about the evidence that he found missing. Aiden explained to him that she was tempted to tamper but couldn't bring herself to do it. It didn't matter to Mac, held what she did very highly. She destroyed his trust and the integrity of the lab and he had to let her go. Yet before he could fire her, she quit because she couldn't do the job anymore actually she didn't know if she could prevent herself from stepping over the line next time. Just as she was about to turn and walk away from him she asked that he gets this guy for Regina's sake, and he told her it would sit on his desk till they caught him. It was a different story once she left Mac's office and headed for the lab, she couldn't look Danny in the eyes and she walked by him she didn't even respond when he called her name.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: don't own anything, except the characters I created.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers and everyone who have taken an interest in this stories this is pretty much my baby. the first one that i decided to publish and it has made me proud, I hope you all enjoy this chaptert and the more that will come in the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not knowing what to do after watching Aiden walk out of the lab he heard Mac call a meeting of his shift in the break room in ten minutes as much as he knew he should be there he really just wanted to go after Aiden and find out what's wrong with her. He had no choice because just as he was heading for the elevator Mac called out to him and told him break room now, and that was his decision work instead of family.

"Okay all of you maybe wondering why I called this meeting but I have something I have to tell all of you" (Mac)

"We're all getting a pay raise?" (Hawkes)

"No" (Mac)

"Then what can it be Mac?" (Stella)

"Just a little while ago I had to fire a member of the lab, for breaking every rule in the lab and almost putting all of our careers in jeopardy" (Mac)

'_please don't let him say it was Aiden, just please don't make him say it's Aiden_' (Danny) was thinking.

"The person that I had to fire was Aiden Burn" (Mac)

"What? No way Mac, Aid would never do anything like that" (Danny)

"She did Danny, she admitted it to me herself" (Mac)

"What now, Mac?" (Hawkes)

"I'm putting out feelers for a new CSI, I had my eye on adding a new edition to the team but I guess the person will more than anything be her replacement. That's all everybody go home for the night, I'll see everyone tomorrow" (Mac).

Aiden knew it was going to be hard for everybody to take in what she did but she never thought about how much it would affect Danny. Till he came and saw her that night. She barely looked at him when he showed up outside her apartment door that night, looking to talk.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand by and watch my friend…" (Aiden)

"Don't Aid, I don't want to hear about it. I just can't believe you never mentioned any of this to me" (Danny)

"I didn't want to place your career in jeopardy Danny, you've worked so hard to get to where you are and I didn't want to ruin that for you" (Aiden)

"So you ruined your career instead" (Danny)

"Danny, it's okay. As long as were okay, we can get past this for the for ours and our baby's sake" (Aiden)

"I can deal with this Aid I promise you that, it will just take me a little while but I'll come to terms with it" (Danny)

"Good and Danny, I love you so much" (Aiden)

"I love you too Aiden, let's go home" (Danny)

"You mean, you still want me to leave with you?" (Aiden)

"Yes, my place is your home too" (Danny)

"I love you too let's go home" (Aiden).

Shortly after that Aiden started to show more she got concerned that Danny would leave her, she was losing all of her natural sex appeal that normally would attract any guy to her. That's why she moved back to her own apartment and avoided seeing Danny for a little while. As much as he loves Aiden he's getting concerned by the fact that she has been avoiding him lately, it's ever since that guy made that comment about her when they went out for dinner. Aiden knew that Danny deserved better than that but she couldn't help it, Danny fell for her when she was hot and sexy but now that she wasn't she figured he'd leave her for someone better. Her hormones kicked in to overdrive and made her think that Danny would live her big she was fat and less attractive. It didn't matter to her that she knew deep down that Danny was deeply in love with her and had sworn to never leave her no matter what. That she moved back to her apartment again to give themselves space and her time to deal with everything.

So one Saturday night when she was coming back from shopping she found Danny sitting on the stoop to her apartment building waiting for her.

"What do you want Danny?" (Aiden)

"To talk to you" (Danny)

"About what?" (Aiden)

"About why you have been avoiding me for the past month and a half" (Danny)

"Oh…I didn't think you'd notice that I wasn't around" (Aiden)

"Aid, that's crazy I love you, I was going crazy not knowing why you weren't returning my phone calls" (Danny)

"I just thought…" (Aiden)

"You just thought since that guy didn't hit on you that you weren't attractive anymore and that I'd leave you for someone better looking? Am I right?" (Danny)

"Yeah kind of" (Aiden)

"Jesus Aid, I'd never leave you, I've told you this a million times. I love you, even from before you were caring my child and I'd love you no matter, what. You're my life and so is this child that you are carrying" (Danny)

"So you'd never leave me for a much more: younger, sexier or attractive girl ever?" (Aiden)

"Never, I have the most sexiest and attractive girl ever in the world, if she'd have me again. I'd never leave you for anybody Aid, I love you way too much to do that to you" (Danny)

"Oh Danny, will you ever forgive me?" (Aiden)

"Of course I forgive you that was never an issue. But can we please go inside its damn cold out here" (Danny)

"Alright" (Aiden). That was exactly what Aiden needed to hear that her lover/boyfriend/unborn child's father would be here with her no matter what, happens to her.


	4. Chapter 4

dislcaimer: again, i own nothing except for the characters that i have created.

A little heads up on some info people maybe wondering about that you may read in this chapter: Just in case anyone was wondering the Hockey game that will be mentioned was an actual game played back on October 29/2005, same goes for the game that was mentioned afterwards. As for the movie Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss, it is an actual movie from 1998, I have not seen the movie but I have done reseach on it, for the sake of this chapter.

So without any further delay, i hope you enjoy....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A_fte_r that faithful night the two of them had plans to meet Aiden's dad for lunch that day then his folks for dinner that night to tell them the news. Well at lunch everything seemed to be fine, her dad was getting along with Danny really well and took the news that his baby girl was pregnant extremely well. It wasn't until Aiden had excused herself from the table that she went to the bathroom that Danny asked her father something really important.

"Mr. Burn" (Danny)

"Please, it's Charles. After all you're the father of my little girl's bundle of joy" (Charles)

"Yes and on the topic Charles, I wanted to ask you something, really important" (Danny)

"And what would that be Danny?" (Charles)

"I'm sort of old fashioned I wanted to ask your permission to marry Aiden" (Danny)

"You want to marry my daughter?" (Charles)

"Yes, sir. I love her very much and I'd do anything to make her happy" (Danny)

"Well I can tell by the look on her face that she loves you just as much as you love her and I give you my blessing" (Charles)

"Thank you so much" (Danny). Aiden was standing far enough back that neither her father nor her boyfriend or "_husband_" as she liked to think of him as every once in awhile couldn't see her. As for the dinner with his parent's they were shocked but very happy for their baby boy and everything that he was doing to stay with her and trying to be involved in the daily activities leading up to the birth of their first grandchild. They were especially happy when he told them that he was planning on asking her to marry him soon.

During this time after they told their parent's, Danny hadn't told anybody from the lab that he was in any kind of a relationship or that he was going to be a father. Aiden never really bothered to ask Danny about her replacement until one night the home phone rang and since the phone was nowhere to be found and both her and Danny were lounging on the couch he just put it on speaker and Aiden stayed quiet figuring it might be the lab calling for him. Sure enough it was but it wasn't a voice she knew, at least not one that she thought she knew.

'_Messer, residence' 'hey Danny, it's me' 'what's up Montana?' 'I was just wondering since you kind of owe me a drink from the other day if you wanted to go out tonight and buy me that beer?' 'No thanks, Lindsay' 'oh okay, sorry I called' 'no problem, I'll see you at work tomorrow' 'okay_'. That made Aiden even more curious at the nickname that he used for the girl, which made her bring up her question.

"Danny, whose Lindsay?" (Aiden)

"Um…" (Danny)

"You can tell me I can't promise I won't go off on you but I would like to know" (Aiden)

"Okay, her names Lindsay Monroe, she's from Montana and she's your replacement" (Danny)

"Is she cute, she sounds cute and why would she ask you out?" (Aiden)

"Aiden why are you asking this?" (Danny)

"Because I want to know so please just answer me" (Aiden)

"Okay, yeah she is cute and she kind of has a crush on me, she keeps flirting with me" (Danny)

"Do you flirt back?" (Aiden)

"Maybe it's hard for me to tell I haven't flirted with anyone since you" (Danny)

"Okay" (Aiden)

"Why are you crying?" (Danny)

"It's just the hormones kicking in, I'm sorry" (Aiden)

"Never say that. You don't have to ever say you're sorry to me, for anything. How about we watch a movie?" (Danny)

"Alright, can we watch Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss, again?" (Aiden)

"Sure, why do you want to watch it you have a crush on Brad Rowe?" (Danny)

"No his character Gabriel, was cute but I'm not to keen on him but that guy Carmine Giovinazzo who plays Gundy, now he's hot" (Aiden)

"Great my girl is in love with an actor, I can't compete with that" (Danny)

"I have a passing crush on him, I'm in love with a great man, who offers me the world everyday and has helped me create this beautiful baby I have growing inside of me. I love you so much, Daniel Andrew Messer" (Aiden)

"I love you too, Aiden Julia Burn maybe Aiden Julia Messer someday" (Danny)

"Danny are you proposing to me?" (Aiden)

"No…at least not at the moment, but don't worry someday soon you will be Mrs. Daniel Messer, I promise" (Danny)

"Alright, I trust you" (Aiden).

The closer it got to her due date the more freaked out she got about it, knowing that in a couple of weeks she's going to be welcoming a new person into the world and that was frightening for her and she could only imagine what it was doing to Danny. She knows that no matter what happens in the next few weeks that hers and Danny's lives are going to change forever in a good way. Danny made the decision to come home to his and Aiden's apartment with one thing on his mind asking Aiden to marry him so that the three of them can be one big happy family. Aiden was lying on the couch just resting when Danny came home to see how she was doing and to ask her his question.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" (Danny)

"I'm alright, just a little tired. How was work today?" (Aiden)

"Same old, same old. The new girl was flirting with me again" (Danny)

"Did you flirt back?" (Aiden)

"Maybe, a little. But I love you Aid and nothings going to change that" (Danny)

"I know that Danny and this little one will know that also" (Aiden)

"I hope so, because what I want to ask you is really important and it will affect all of us in this room" (Danny)

"What is it?" (Aiden)

"Well, will you…damn it my phone hold on a sec" (Danny)

"Okay" (Aiden)

'_Messer…you got it I'll be there in ten, bye__'_

"Work?" (Aiden)

"Yeah, but I'll be home in like two hours. Montana got Flack to bring in a suspect on our case and I'm need for the interrogation" (Danny)

"No problem, take you time we'll be here" (Aiden)

"You better" (Danny). With a very passionate kiss, he was gone back to the lab to interrogate a suspect.

It was close to ten by the time he got back to their apartment where he found Aiden asleep on the couch with some hockey game on it. Before going to wake her up, Danny just stared at the woman lying on the couch fast asleep and thinking about how lucky he was to have her and their unborn child. If there's one thing that he had learn it was how to wake-up his sweet Aiden without causing too much of a seen from her.

"Aiden, sweetheart. Wake-up honey" (Danny)

"Dan…Danny, how long have I been asleep?" (Aiden)

"I don't know sweetheart, maybe since I left you" (Danny)

"What time is it now?" (Aiden)

"A little after ten" (Danny)

"When did you leave?" (Aiden)

"Seven-thirty" (Danny)

"Who's playing in the hockey game, now?" (Aiden)

"Vancouver and Colorado" (Danny)

"Do you know who won the first game, Danny?" (Aiden)

"New York 5-2 over Montreal" (Danny)

"Okay, I think I'm going to actually go to bed, but first didn't you want to ask me something earlier Danny?" (Aiden)

"No I'll ask you later, we have the whole day together tomorrow" (Danny)

"Really, I thought you had to work?" (Aiden)

"I switched shifts with Hawkes" (Danny)

"Alright, can we go to bed I'm really tired" (Aiden)

"Sure thing Aid, you need help getting up?" (Danny)

"A little bit" (Aiden). They went to bed together like they normally did, but Aiden never knew that in the morning that Danny was going to make her dreams come true.

Aiden woke up to the smell of her favourite meal, and when she wander out into the hall and out to the kitchen the sight before her made her fall even more in love with him. She always loves seeing a man standing in the kitchen in just jeans and no shirt making her breakfast.

"You know, I expect this treatment of a half naked man, working in my kitchen making me meals more often" (Aiden)

"I guess we shouldn't tell your boyfriend then should we and maybe you shouldn't tell my wife either" (Danny)

"Wife, Danny what are you trying to say?" (Aiden)

"Well Aid what I'm trying to say is that I would love to wake up next to you every morning and cook you and our child meals everyday. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that Aiden Julia Burn, will you make me even more outrageously happy than you already do and become my wife?" (Danny)

"Yes, hell yes Danny. I'll marry you" (Aiden)

"Great." (Danny)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following is just a copy of the information that was found in this chapter in case nobody read it at the beginning of the chapter.

Just in case anyone was wondering the Hockey game that will be mentioned was an actual game played back on October 29/2005, same goes for the game that was mentioned afterwards. As for the movie Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss, it is an actual movie from 1998, I have not seen the movie but I have done reseach on it, for the sake of this chapter.


End file.
